Question: $71.2 \times 0.58 =$
Solution: ${7}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${\times\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${0.2}\times {0.08}= {0.016}$ ${6}$ ${1}\times {0.08}+C{0.01}= {0.09}$ ${9}$ ${70}\times {0.08}= {5.6}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${0.2}\times {0.5}= {0.10}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}\times {0.5}+C{0.1}= {0.6}$ ${6}$ ${70}\times {0.5}= {35}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${.}$ The top number has $1$ digit to the right of the decimal. The bottom number has $2$ digits to the right of the decimal. The product has $1+2=3$ digits to the right of the decimal. $71.2 \times 0.58 = 41.296$